


Liar, Liar

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Liar, Liar

“You know what they say, Jem,” Skye snorts and sticks a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, rolling her eyes back when she gets a typical case of brain-freeze.

“Oh my god, you are not going to say what I think you are going to say. You are such a child.” Jemma rolls her eyes at her and snatches the tub of yummy goodness (as Skye calls it) from her hands, taking a spoonful herself.  
“What? It’s true. Liar liar, pants on fire, nose as long as a telephone wire.” Skye grins wickedly and shrugs.

“How is that true, Skye? Like that doesn’t make sense in any way whatsoever.”

“I can’t believe you told Fitz that though. I can’t believe he bought that and that you didn’t get all flustered.”

“Well it’s true in a way. I am not dating anyone.”

“What would you call this then?” Skye frowns and waves her spoon between them. “I mean we’re not just sharing ice cream here. Should I feel offended? Don’t you love me anymore?” Skye grins and gasps in mock-hurt.

“Feel offended all you want. We’re not officially dating anymore, Skye. You are my girlfriend, of course I love you. So technically we’re past the stage of dating and have progressed into something more.” Jemma grins at her and scoops up another bite of chocolate sauce with something that resembles fudge and ice cream.

“So you bent the lie?”

“Y-sh,” Jemma says with her mouth full, nodding furiously.

“That’s actually really quite clever.” Skye’s eyebrows shoot upwards and she takes the tub back from Jemma when offered, letting another bite melt on her tongue. “My mouth is numb. I can’t think anymore.”

“You shouldn’t eat so much ice cream.”

Skye glares at her. “Last time I checked you were the one that wanted triple fudge chocolate. Also, you ate half the tub. Also, you’re a liar.”

Jemma just purses her lips, not responding to any of the allegations.

“No comment? Really. Okay.”

Skye pushes herself upright and sets the tub back down on the table in front of them before moving over to sit in Jemma’s lap, her knees on either side of her hips.

She grins mischievously and wipers her hands on her pants before trailing them over the exposed skin she can find anywhere. Jemma shivers, her hands immediately finding their way onto Skye’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” Jemma asks when Skye trails her lips along her collarbone and up her neck, breathing cold air in her ear.

“Research.”

“How exactly is this research? You’re just trying to turn me on,” Jemma answers shakily when Skye bites down on the delicate flesh below her ear.

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“You are a terrible liar, Jemma Simmons. My thesis was right.”

Jemma laughs and cups Skye’s face with her hands, pressing an ice cold kiss to her lips.


End file.
